europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Cologne (Europa Universalis II)
Cologne is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire, and has two votes rather than the normal one. In normal games its provinces are coloured light orange, in fantasia games, they are also coloured light orange. Cologne uses the Peaceful AI File Creating Cologne Cologne can be recreated or recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and usually Catholic or Protestant. It will consist of a single province – Köln . Starting Position Cologne exists at the start of every scenario except 1795. 1419 In this scenario, Cologne has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Köln, and nothing else. Cologne also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Cologne has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Köln, and nothing else. Cologne also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Cologne has German culture, Catholic religion, and 50 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Köln, and nothing else. Cologne also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Cologne has German culture, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Köln, and nothing else. Cologne also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Cologne has German culture, Catholic religion, and 50 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Köln, and nothing else. Cologne also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Cologne does not have any leaders in Vanilla EUII Events Cologne has a major events file. For several of these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Baden, Brandenburg, Hannover, Hessen, The Palatinate, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Ausburg This event is triggered by a French event. The French event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1676 (if France does not exist on this date, but is recreated, the trigger could be as late as 1st January 1681). Cologne has two options. Option A is Defy French Claims, option B is Ignore it The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Cologne is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Bavarian Archbishops This event happens on 1st April 1583 and has two options. Option A is Allow Bavarian Influence, and option B is We will go our own way. Option A increases centralization by 1, reduces innovative by 1, increases relations with Bavaria by 200, and triggers the Bavarian event The Archbishop in Cologne, which makes Cologne a vassal of Bavaria, and gives the two a royal marriage. Option B reduces relations with Bavaria by 50, increases innovative by 1, and increases stability by 1. The Evangelic League This event happens if Cologne is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Cologne is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join'', option B is '''Stay Neutral. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries